Dance Off!
by Ultra Star
Summary: Single Shot. Waluigi and his crew want the Music Keys. Mario and his pals will need to keep them at bay the best way they know how...Caramel Dansen!


_**I watched some Caramel Dance videos and read a fanfic about it. Since I don't have the equipment to make my own video I decided to make a fanfic instead. I got the lyrics from some site off of Google so they aren't mine and neither is the song.**_

_**NOTE: It's highly recommended that you read this while listening to the song.**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The mighty mushroom boy known as Toad was giving his girlfriend, Tina, a tour of Truffle Towers showing her the magical Music Keys which are the bearers of everything musical. Mario and Luigi were also there for the heck of it. They were in the room which holds the powerful music keys. Toad was currently explaining how the keys had gotten stolen and he along with Mario and Luigi had to travel to five different lands to get them back.

"So, if all these keys can give the holder unbelievable melodious power then why do you keep here in one place?" Tina asked while she fiddled with her black glasses.

"Because the keys need to stay together. If they are separated then chaos and destruction will rain down and destroy us all!" Toad emphasized shaking his hands in the air for added effect.

"Wah! Ha! Ha! The fungus freak is right!" The four turned towards the doorway to find Waluigi, Wario, Bowser and Bowser Jr. standing there with evil smirks. It was Waluigi who had say that last sentence.

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite acquaintances," Mario stated. Toad glared at all of them.

"What do you think you're doing here _chumps?_" Toad asked hotly.

"Don't worry Toad," Bowser assured, "we're just here to make sure the Music Keys are safe. That's why we're taking them!"

"Didn't you idiots just hear me? I _said_ you can't separate the Music Keys!"

"We know! That's why they'll be nice and safe at _my_ castle!" Bowser claimed. Tina put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Ha! You'll have to pry out of our cold dead hands first, Fat Boy!" She insulted. Bowser growled at her.

"I'm _not_ fat! I just got a _big shell_!"

"I wonder _why_ you got a big shell," Luigi added.

"Shut up!" Wario put up his fists.

"I'm ready to rumble! Yeah baby! Bring it on!" Wario laughed.

"Hold on!" Mario called, "there's only _one_ way to settle this...with a _dance-off!_" Tina gave Mario a confused gaze and he saw it. "The only way to battle for the Music Keys is by dancing.

"Dancing? Cool! I love dancing!" Tina cheered, "But what song are we dancing to?"

"Leave that to the Music Keys," Toad explained. The keys floated from their resting place and flew out the room above the roof. The groups followed the keys to the roof and when they made it each team stood on the opposite side.

"We'll start!" Mario claimed and it was agreed. The keys rose higher in the sky and flashed even brighter then a melody began to play.

"I recognize this!" Luigi claimed, "That's that Caramel Dansen song!"

"Oh gawd! I was hoping for Bowser's Castle!" Bowser groaned.

"Too bad! I'll start us off Mario!" Tina volunteered. The music became faster and Tina stretched her arms out like a plane and started moving them in front of her then back to her sides while running in place. After dancing like that for about twelve seconds, she rose her left arm and gazed at it while she put her right hand on her hip. She mirrored herself and alternated this while singing, "People, are you ready to join us now? Hands in the air, we will show you how! Come and try! Caramel will be your guide!" She pointed at Toad indicating him to start where she left off.

"Be your guide!" Toad sung. He stretched his right leg and right arm forward and then pulled them backwards while singing, "So come and move your hips singing!"

"Oh-ah-ah!" Tina sang while repeating the first dance she did.

"Look at you two hips do it!"

"La-la-la!"

"You and me, can sing this melody!"

"Owah-owah-ah-oh!" Mario and Luigi along with Tina and Toad started swinging their arms in front from side to side while shifting their bodies in the same direction and they all sang, "Dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat, forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing! Now we are here with Caramel Dancing!" Tina moved in front and repeated her first dance while Mario, Luigi and Toad waved their hands in the air in beat with the music while shaking their hips.

"O-o-owah-owah!" She sang while shaking her head, "...O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh! ...O-o-owah-owah! ...O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh!" Mario and Luigi were spinning in place with their arms stretched and Toad moved next to Tina for the next verse. They were just shaking their hips in beat.

"From Sweden to UK, we will bring this song!" Toad sung.

"Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong!" Tina sang. Mario and Luigi were doing back-flips now.

"They have heard," The mushroom retainers sung together, "this means all around the world!"

"O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh!" Tina sang. Mario and Luigi moved up front while Tina and Toad moved back. Mario repeated did Toad's first dance while Luigi copied Tina's first dance.

"So come and move your hips singing!" Mario sang.

"Oh-ah-ah!" Luigi sang.

"Look at you two hips do it!"

"La-la-la!"

"You and me, can sing this melody!"

"So come and..." They all sang while raising their arms and shaking their hips in sync then sang, "Dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat, forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing! Now we are here with Caramel Dancing!" They continued shaking their hips and turned their backs to the rival group when the music had gotten a little faster. After ten seconds of that the music slowed and Tina moved in front again while the boys slowly waved their bodies side to side.

"Dance to the beat, wave your hands together. Come feel the heat, forever and forever. Listen and learn it is time for prancing, now we are here Caramel Dancing." Tina sang. The music picked up pace and boys resumed their previous dance while Tina sang, "O-o-owah-owah! O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh! O-o-owah-owah! O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh!"

"So come and..." They all sang moving in front and singing, "Dance to the beat, wave your hands together. Come feel the heat, forever and forever. Listen and learn it is time for prancing, now we are here Caramel Dancing. Dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat, forever and forever! Listen and learn it is time for prancing! now we are here Caramel Dancing!" Waluigi, Wario, Bowser and Junior just stared at them.

"You know what?" Bowser began, "If the Music Keys make you dance like _that!_ Then you can keep them." Bowser said calling his Clown Car. "C'mon Junior." The Koopa Prince jumped into the car without a word and they took off.

"Hey! Where you going? You were my own ride!" Wario screamed jumping off the tower and following the car.

"Wario! Wait! Get back here! What about the Music Keys? Grrr!" Waluigi growled following his companion. Mario turned to his friends.

"Well, we protected the keys, but let's make sure _never_ to dance like that again!" Mario said and they all agreed. Toad looked at Tina and noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Hey Tina, where'd your glasses go?" Toad asked. Tina touched her face and noticed they were gone.

"Dang! They must have fallen off while I was dancing," Tina theorized. Luigi around the roof.

"Don't worry Tina. They should be here-" He was cut off by a loud crunch sound under his foot. "-some...where." He lifted up his foot and realized he had stepped on her glasses and broken them.

"What was that?" Tina asked.

"Um...here's your glasses Tina," Luigi gave Tina her ruined glasses and quickly dashed downstairs. Tina put on her glasses only to find them broken.

"What the? My glasses! LUIGI!" Tina roared chasing Luigi throughout the tower ready to cause pain.

"I'm sorry!" Luigi shouted fleeing. Mario and Toad chuckled and went back inside to help poor Luigi escape some serious pain.


End file.
